


Temptation

by Sorkari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Epic Fail, Eren Is a Little Shit, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dont try this at home kids, oh my god why did i do this, this is pure sin tbh, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari/pseuds/Sorkari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Eren discovers that Levi's power thighs are a force not to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I find that failed smut scenes are my specialty.
> 
> Huge thanks to Buggy_Love for the impeccable summary~

There's a lot of things that Eren never quite understood. Things like why they had to be shielded from the truth, why humanity was always forced to yield to the titans, why other soldiers dubbed him 'suicidal bastard'. Those are complicated things that anyone would question, but for some reason, there was one simple thing in particular that Eren couldn't understand.

He never understood when to wait. Or maybe he did understand, Levi reasoned, but he was too much of a little shit to care. Well, he knew it was going to happen eventually; he could practically _feel_ Eren's eyes on him from across the room, practically undressing him on the spot with an unfathomable temptation that left the brat reluctant to do his chores.

But it wasn't like he was going to complain.

Even though he had stacks of unfinished paperwork taunting him on his desk, Levi still ran his fingers through Eren's hair, the sight of the younger man on his knees averting his attention from his work. He tried to tell Eren to wait until nightfall, he really did, but Eren just didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'wait'. Any protests Levi may have had seemed to fade away, to where the only thing he could focus on was Eren.

Eren looked up at him through large eyes glazed over with lust and moaned low around his cock. Levi groaned in response. It felt remarkably pleasurable to have Eren's mouth on him once more after weeks of nothing but meetings and paperwork. It didn't even matter to him if it was in his office where someone could walk in on any given moment. All that mattered was that much needed release.

Eren's caressed Levi's inner thigh and shallowly bobbed his head, until he eventually pulled away to run his tongue along the vein in one quick stripe. He was going at an agonizingly slow pace that nearly drove Levi mad – and Eren knew this full well.

Levi's grip on Eren's hair tightened significantly as he growled, "Quit teasing me and suck me like you fucking mean it."

Eren's tongue dipped into the crease between the foreskin and head, his breath ghosting over the heated skin as he replied, "I thought you had paperwork to finish, sir. If I'm bothering you, then . . ."

This almost pissed Levi off; he roughly tugged Eren downward by his soft locks, cutting of whatever else he had to say. Another moan issued from Eren's throat as he took more of Levi in, the vibrations running down the entirety of his length. Levi let out a blissful sigh and his eyes fluttered shut. He bit down on his lip as the bobbing of Eren's head quickened.

Eren loosened his jaw just enough to take Levi right up to the very hilt. He considered himself lucky for having a gag reflex of steel. Levi's head was sent spinning with rapturous lust as Eren swallowed around his cock. This elicited an ecstatic moan that he really couldn't retain even if he tried. It was almost too much, especially after weeks of neglecting the need, and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

His hips slightly bucked up into the intoxicating warmth that enveloped his cock, with the backs of his knees resting lightly on Eren's shoulders. The stimulation was starting to become blissfully overwhelming, with each suck and lick bringing him closer to his climax, and he was left seeing stars as his strong thighs reflexively squeezed together. He pulled Eren's head closer, as if to get deeper into that sinful mouth of his, until the pleasure drew him right over the edge.

Levi came with a drawn-out moan, and he was left seeing white from the pleasure that shot through his entire body with an amazingly infatuating burn in his abdomen. The audible _crack_ brought him down from the high of his climax. His eyes darted up to the door – he knew Eren heard the knock as well, for he abruptly halted in his movements – and pushed Eren away from him.

But no one called out to him from behind the door, and he came to the bitter realization of what that crack was when he saw Eren slumped over to the side, with his neck bent at a disgustingly unnatural angle.

Oops.

 


End file.
